In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,619 filed Oct. 30, 1975 and granted Feb. 28, 1978, inventor Howery, taught of Hydrophilic Polymeric Formulations when applied to various matrix materials would act as filters by means of Molecular Absorption Chemical Filtration in both Marine and Freshwater. Inventor further taught of application of Hydrophilic Polymeric Materials as a film-forming coating and in pellet form of filtration media. Further developments by inventor with polymeric formulations and matrix materials and variations thereof disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,619 advanced the state-of-the-art resulting in a filing of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 883,843 on Mar. 6, 1978 titled: Aqueous Hydrophilic Polymers and Variations Thereof As Selective Filters of Liquids, Gases and Other Materials.
Further developments by inventor, Howery, antiquated the teachings in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 883,843 that led to its abandonment. The instant application is a continuation-in-part of patent application Ser. No. 501,095 and uses the earlier teachings of the inventor to disclose a unique terpolymeric Submicronic Hydrophilic Filtration Media unlike the inventions of (1) Pall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,545, (2) Ostreicher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,068, (3) Klimmek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,159 as well as others.